You Belong With Me
by KNJJ4
Summary: A Anti-Niley/ Nate/OC set to T.Swift's You Belong With Me.Reviews are Love and no flames please btw this is Miley Stewart not Miley Cyrus so its NOT violating any rules.


_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I lay sprawled out across the bed, an AP magazine in front of me and the increasing noise of my best friend's conversation coming from the corner.

"Miles I was just kidding, the dress doesn't look like a cake it was a joke cause it has tiers. No I like it I promise." He jabbers away to his girlfriend who is only 3 houses down the street. My favorite song comes up on the shuffle and I start silently mouthing the words. She hates this song, he loves it and so do I. He's been my best friend for 9 years and I know everything about him; his favorite color, book, song, album, you name it I know it. I'd be surprised if she even knew half this stuff and they've been together for 6 months.

"Sorry bout that Bee, you know how she gets" He says to be a tired expression on his face.

"Not really, she hates me remember." I say a sly smile spreading across my face as he joins me to peruse the magazine.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts _

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
that what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

"Why are you with her Natey?" I ask as we lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Cause... I mean have you seen her Bee? She's beautiful and girly, and charming and the type of person I'm supposed to be with. I mean if we went to high school she would be cheer captain." He said slowly trying to justify the sham of a relationship.

"And what would you be football captain? Where would that leave me? I ask genuinely curious about his high school analogy.

"No I would be baseball captain, and you would be my best friend just like you are now." He said. My bubble of happiness instantly popped as I was reminded yet again that he would never see me the way I saw him, I would always just be his best friend.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me_

I shifted slightly to see his face. "Natey what am I to you?" I ask seriously.

"You're my best friend Bee, always have been, always will be." He said puzzled.

"So you've never thought that maybe we should be more than friends?" I ask trying to sound casual.

"When we were younger maybe, but no. I mean it'd be weird we know too much about each other. Why have you thought about that Bee?" he asked nervously.

"No never. I was just curious cause I saw some Lifetime movie last night about two childhood best friends falling in love and it just made me curious." I lied quickly averting my gaze because he can read my eyes too well. "

"Ok good. Now let's go down to the par." He said jumping excitedly off the bed and bounding towards the door I trialed quickly behind him,

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?  
_

We walk down the street to the park with our arms linked laughing and joking the whole way.

"Nate you've had those same pair of Levi's for like 4 years don't you think it's time for a new pair." I ask eying the ripped faded mess.

"I love these jeans they're so me. Race you to the bench!" He yells racing off with me hot on his heels. We reach the bench and both sit down to catch our breath laughing uncontrollably about the way he fell on to the bench. As we sit there I think of how easy this for us, how easy and right it would be to slip into a more evolved relationship one where I am more that just the best friend.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Nate smiles down at me as I describe life back home, life he left behind to pursue his dream. His smile for the first time this whole visit reaches his eyes and the chocolate brown pools begin to shine as brightly as his pearly white teeth.

"Wow" I whisper.

"Wow what?" he asks as the smile begins to widen a little.

"I just haven't seen you smile like that in a long time Natey. I forgot how great you're smile is." I explain.

"What are you talking about I smile all the time" he says.

"Yeah but not like that. That right there is a genuine Nathaniel Jerry Grey smile and at this point in time it is exceedingly rare." I say in my best crocodile hunter voice.

"Alright Steve Irwin I get it, I don't smile as much but I'm still happy really really happy Ok?" He says pinpointing my hidden fear, fear that he has lost his spark, the thing that made him Nate. But that smile is the only reminder I need to know that he is still there.

_She wears _high heels, I wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

I look down at the ground and am greeted by an exceedingly tall pair of Jimmy Choo shoes.

"Why hello Bee, nice sneakers." She scoffs staring down at my beat up converses. "Baby, I thought you were supposed to come to set and buy me coffee." She says glaring at Nate. I look over and see that that smile, the one that I loved him disappeared just as quickly as it had appear.

"I'm sorry Miles, I completely forgot. We'll go now." He says quickly giving in to her withering stare. 'Oh yeah Bee you can get back ok right." He says pleadingly. I nod and he hurriedly stands up and grabs her hand. As I watch the "loving" couple walk away I can't help but wish it were me who's hand he'd been so eager to hold.

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know that?  
_

It's my last night in LA and he promised he'd be home to drive me to the airport, but of course he forgot because _she_ needed him. They had gone shopping four hours ago and had yet to return.

"I'm sorry Bee I know you wanted Nate to come but we really gotta go or you'll miss your flight." Jason says with a look of pity in his eyes.

"Its fine Jay I'm ready." I say as I unsuccessfully try to hold back the tears.

The ride to the airport is silent as I sit beside my pseudo brother and write a final letter to my best friend. When we arrive Jason helps me gather my luggage and find a cart as he hugs me a final farewell he whispers in my ear "My brother's an idiot and someday he'll see what he has right in front of him."

"Thanks Jay. Can you give him this?" I ask.

"Sure Bee of course. Have a safe flight I'll see you soon." I nod and give him a final hug before heading back to the east coast and reality.

_You belong with me  
you belong with me_

Dear Nate,

I'm writing this letter on my way to the airport and I'm writing it to say goodbye. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember, but I just can't do it anymore. The truth is I've fallen 100% completely, head over heels in love with you and I can't handle being around you anymore, it hurts too much. You will always be my best friend but I just need some time to think things over.

Love Always,

Bee

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

I hear the familiar rapping on the window and I know that he ignored my request and is waiting for me on the other side of the pane of glass. I slowly rise out of bed wipe the tears and open up the tiny window next to my bed, Nate propels himself throw and thrusts the letter into my face. "What the hell is this Bee? Huh you tell me you love me in a letter. His eyes brim with angry tears waiting to spill over.

"At least it wasn't a telegraph. I love you Stop. I can't see you stop. That would have been awful. I say trying to lift the tension.

Against his better judgment he begins to laugh. But he stops himself and stares silently at me.

"What's my favorite song?" he asks.

"I Don't Wanna Go (To Chelsea) by Elvis Costello." I answer.

"My dream?" He continues.

"To be a serious musician, to break out of the Disney star stereotype." I answer once again.

"Do you know that you are the only person that could answer that question? You're the only person who I've ever told that too. And I thought it was because you were my best friend and because I knew I could trust you with it but I've been thinking lately and I think there's more too it than that." He says staring deeply into my eyes.

"Oh yeah?" I manage to reply.

"Yeah I realize now that you are the only person I told because I want to share everything with you. I want you to be a part of my life in everyway. And...and... well and I want you Bee and only you, you're the One and I was just to blind to see it." He says.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

"You wanna be with me?" I whisper not yet able to believe it.

"Yeah I wanna be with you Bee, you're my best friend and so much more. I love you Bee." That's all I need to hear. I fling myself across the room and wrap my arms around his neck, we stand there for a minute and just look at each other before he slowly closes his eyes and kisses me. It's perfect.

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Yeah He belongs with me, and he doesn't just think it, he knows it.


End file.
